An electrical connector for electrically connecting with a chip module in the industry includes an insulating body, conducting terminals received in the insulating body, a frame disposed around the insulating body, and a cover and a lever that are assembled onto the frame. During operation, the lever is first rotated and opened, and then the cover is rotated and opened. The chip module is placed on the insulating body and contacts the conducting terminals. Then the cover is rotated and closed, finally the lever is rotated and closed, and the lever presses the cover to enable the cover to press the chip module, so that good electrical connection is achieved between the chip module and the conducting terminals.
During use of the foregoing electrical connector, the chip module needs to be manually assembled onto the insulating body, and a situation in which alignment between the chip module and the conducting terminals is not accurate easily occurs, which affects contact quality of the entire electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.